


Juliana and Valentina: a different story

by zwanheda



Category: Juliantinas
Genre: F/F, Juliantina, amaramuerte, julianavaldes, valentinacarvajal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-19 19:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20662817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zwanheda/pseuds/zwanheda
Summary: What can you do when the universe seems to be against you and your happiness? This is what Juliana asked to herself for months, but she doesn't know that the universe has something very special coming for her: Valentina.





	1. Chapter 1

http:/.My girlfriend just broke up with me. This morning I went to her house convinced that we would have spent the weekend together doing girlfriends things like: kissing, watching movies, fucking, I don’t know, things like that. Instead what did I get? A heartbreak. She didn’t even try to say something nice, she just told me that she “has many things on her mind” and that “I can’t be one of them at the moment.” Not only did she leave me saying the biggest bullshits, she also compared me to a “thing”. I mean, I’m not a pretentious girlfriend, I never asked for roses or romantic things, I don’t even like them. I just like basic relationship rules like: spending time together, talking with each other, I mean, I don’t want the moon, I just want decent love.  
When the metro finally stops, I jump out of it and run towards my apartment. The only thing that can make me feel better right now is my couch. It’s almost sunset time, and If my mood wasn’t that bad, I would have even stayed in the street to admire it, but I only want to go home and stay alone. As I enter in the building I run into Bob, the guy who live on the fifth floor, he has a crush on me since I moved here two years ago. He waves at me and smiles with all the happiness in the world. I laugh in my mind, even a stranger is more loving than my girlfriend. Ex-girlfriend sorry. I wave back and I hint a weak smile without stopping, so before he starts to talk, I’m already inside the elevator. As the door of the elevator closed, I breathe a sigh of relief. I’ll spend the night watching romantic movies, where people are happy, so I won’t have to think about my shitty love life.  
“Woah, is it my birthday?” I say after having crossed the threshold of my apartment.  
“Juliana! What are you doing here?!” My roommate and best friend, Oliver, stares at me like he just saw a ghost. There are three girls dressed with only a bikini on my apartment’s couch and I don’t know what’s happening, cause the last time I checked, he was gay.  
“Who are them?” I raise my eyebrows waiting for an answer.  
“I thought that you would have spent the night out so I anticipated my photoshoot…For my college’s assignment, remember?” He looks at me with a confused face. Ah, poor Oliver, he doesn’t know that he will have to listen to me complaining about my break up for at least a week, even after he told me more than once that Kate wasn’t a good person.  
“Let me introduce you my models for today!” Oliver keeps talking “She’s Roxy” he indicates the girl with red hair that waves at me while she’s typing on her phone.  
“Then there’s Valentina, she’s in my class too!” the girl seated on the middle looks at me and shows a big smile after whispering a “hello”. She has blue eyes and a cute smile. Without even noticing, I’m smiling back like an idiot.  
“And last but not least, Heather!” My roommate points the finger toward the last girl that is wearing a pink bikini that leaves nothing to fantasy.  
“Nice to meet you all, I’m Juliana!” I say with no enthusiasm “Can I talk to you for a second?” I need my couch immediately.  
“Of course…”  
“In private Oliver!” I say with a threatening look.  
As soon as my friend follows me into my room, I close the door behind my back and I go straight to my bed.  
“What happened J?” Oliver seems worried.  
“Kate just broke up with me!”  
“What?! Oh no…I…She doesn’t deserve you, you know that, right?” I love him because he could have said something like “I told you she was a bitch” but instead he’s worried and want me to feel better.  
“Yeah…Apparently, no one deserves me!” I say with sarcastic tone. I need a beer.  
“Let me finish this photoshoot and we’re going out for dinner okay? I’ll buy you all the beers in the world!” Before he leaves, he gives me a kiss in my forehead, like an old man.  
“Wait, the bikini girls are coming too?” I asked while laughing.  
“Unfortunately for you, no!” He winks at me and then leaves me alone in my room, with my thoughts.  
As much I want to stay home, Oliver is right, I have to go out and drink some beer, it would help me for sure. I hope. After one hour, I hear Oliver greets the models, so I decided to get out of my room.  
“Oh, I thought that you all left…” One of the models is still on the couch, dressed this time.  
“Roxy and Heather left, I’m waiting for my driver to pick me up!” she says with a shy smile “If I’m bothering you I can wait outside…” she keeps talking.  
“Don’t worry, there’s no problem. Where is Oliver?” I don’t see him.  
“He went out with Roxy and Heather to go with them to the metro…He’s a gentleman!”  
“He’s gay!”  
The girl starts laughing. I don’t know why I’ve said that.  
“I don’t like him, don’t worry!” She winks at me. Her phone starts ringing so she moves towards the window to get the call. While she talks, I look at her. She’s wearing a white crop top with basic blue jeans and she has glitters in her hair. Glitters…I didn’t see glitter since like 2005? But I don’t insult other people’s style, cause I’m wearing Converse and hoodies all the time, for all the occasions, so!  
“My driver has arrived” She announces after ending the call. She takes her bag and go towards the door to leave.  
“It was nice to meet you Juliana!”  
“Nice to meet you too…”  
“Valentina!”  
“Valentina, sorry! I just had the worst day ever and my memory is playing me!”

The girl just smiles at me and without adding anything, she leaves.  
I’m finally alone with my couch.

Oliver decides to bring me into a fancy restaurant cause we “deserve that” instead of a shabby bar, but the only thing that I know is that my wallet doesn’t deserve a thirty dollar wine, I can be happy with a 3 dollar Coke. This restaurant is very different from the places we are used to going, there are people dressed like there’s a wedding, people who are talking about the business of the world and then there’s Oliver and I, talking about Kate breaking up with me.  
I’m telling him every little detail of my conversation with Kate.  
“And after that, she just asked me to leave! After almost one year of a relationship she just knock me out of her life like that!” I say while eating spaghetti.  
“Heartless!”  
“I know, right?!”  
“Well, let’s drink to that, you’re now free from a heartless person and you can be free to find your soulmate!” My roommate raise his glass of wine.  
“It is possible that a lesbian’s soulmate is a gay boy named Oliver?” I raise my glass too and we laugh together.  
“Soooo, you never mentioned that you have Victoria Secret models as university colleagues!” My face changes from sad to curious in 0.2 seconds.  
“Actually I didn’t know them till yesterday! I only knew Valentina cause she’s in my class too, she studies art same as me!”  
“She was the cutest one!” I point that out.  
“Yes, she’s super sweet, even If I don’t know her very well!” He stretches his fork towards my plate after he finished his. He knows I hate that, but I can’t say a word cause he’s paying all of this!  
“You’re gonna see her more often because we’re partners in this university project!”  
“Yay, strangers in my apartments 24/7, that’s what my mood needs right now!” I sarcastically say.  
“Come on Juliana! You can’t stay alone forever! Maybe you can help us with our project!”  
“I’d prefer working nonstop, thank you!” I am saddened by the fact that I was ready to spend my free day from work at Kate’s house, instead I’m here talking about me being single and for Oliver I should be also ready to mingle. I’m just ready to be in bed all day tomorrow and then waking up only for work. I work as bartender in a bar near my apartment. They don’t pay me as they should but it’s something at least. The minimum that I need to live, after all I don’t have parents that provides money for me. My dad died when I was ten and my mother decided to knock me out of her life as soon as she found out I was gay. I suffered like a dog in the past months for that, because my mom was literally my entire world, I had nothing but her. Now I have nothing. No parents, no girlfriend…Only my best friend.


	2. "SHE'S A MILLIONAIRE"

A ray of sunshine enters through the window and goes straight to my face, making me wake up. Damn window! I always forget to close the curtains. I took my phone from the floor to see what time it is. It’s almost five in the afternoon, that means my job starts in an hour. I’m so tempted to call them and tell them that I have fever and I can’t go, but working it’s a good method to forget the fact that my girlfriend left me. After a quick shower I stop in front of the mirror to look at my face, “What’s wrong with you?” I tell my reflection. I’m talking alone, good, the first step to becoming a crazy single girl that will end up with 45 cats. I wouldn’t mind, I like cats.

I have to take one bus to get to my job, five minutes of ride and I’m there. Unfortunately, Los Angeles is 24/7 chaotic and there’s traffic everywhere, so five minutes become thirty. 

“Sorry! I’m late!” I enter into the bar running and with no breath at all. I have to do more exercises or I will die soon.

“Juliana! You can’t be late after your free day!” My boss shouts at me while he’s eating a hamburger. God, I hate him so much. 

“Sorry!” I repeat loudly. In the meantime, my colleague Sergio, is trying to keep a straight face without laughing at me.

“Fuck you!” I whisper to him as soon as I get behind the counter.

“How was your lesbian weekend?” He asks while washing some glasses. Shit, I forgot that I told him everything about my weekend of love with my girlfriend.

“It was very good!” I nod my head and I start looking at the door praying for costumers to arrive so I will not have to talk about my sad love life.

The night passes quickly, I made like, hundreds of drinks for every type of person. There’s the old man that drinks whisky, the group of girls that drink Margaritas and talk about boys, the group of boys that drink beer and talk about how good their fucks were. Sometimes I like this job because I see every type of drama and it’s funny. As soon as the clock marks midnight, I greet Sergio and I leave.

“The last to arrive and first to leave!” Says Lorenzo, my boss. I ignore him and I leave the place from the back door. Before going home, I stop in the alley behind the bar to smoke a cigarette. I don’t usually smoke, only when I am really stressed.

“Juliana!” A voice that I don’t know attracts my attention.

“Oh, hi!” It’s Valentina, Oliver’s partner.“What are you doing here?” She walks towards me.

"Uhm, I work here, I make cocktails!” 

"So cool! Wow!”

“What are you doing at this time in this street all alone?” I ask really concerned. "Actually I was at your place with Oliver, I’m just going back home! And I’m not alone…” She moves on the left and points out a man dressed all in black not so far from her.

“Do you have a bodyguard?” What the fuck?!

“Yes, my father wants to keep me safe, you know how dads are!” Is this girl serious? Is she famous?

“Actually, I don’t know anything about dads, mine died when I was ten!” Valentina’s face changes completely, she seems embarrassed.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry! I was so insensitive, I’m just a rich spoiled girl that have no idea of how the world works and-“   
“Ehi, stop! What’s wrong?” What is going on here? Is she crying?

“Sorry…” she puts her hands on her face to cover it “I just had a bad fight with my boyfriend and he’s…”

She can’t talk because tears are going down her face. I don’t know what’s going on and I don’t know why and I’m doing what I’m about to do, but I take her hand to make her closer to me and I hug her. Maybe it’s because I see myself in her, with her heart broken. Or maybe its because she’s so cute. She’s still wearing glitters.

“Boyfriend suck!” I say in a low voice “Girlfriends too but we shouldn’t cry for people who hurt us!” I’m telling this to her and myself too cause I need to hear this.“You will think I’m crazy…” She says while crying.

"Absolutely not! I was dumped yesterday so!” We’re still hugging. She smells like candies and flowers.

“What?” She interrupts the hug and looks right into my eyes. Her eyes are so intense and blue.

“Yes, so I can feel you!” 

“You don’t even know me and I’m telling you my things while you have your own, I’m so bad, I’m sorry!”

“You know what? I just finished work! We should go and drink something together and we will talk about our partners or ex-partners and how they suck!” I hope to make her smile, I can’t see her crying for a minute more or I’ll start crying too. She’s a complete stranger, and I haven’t figured out why she has a bodyguard yet, but I think it will be good for me to talk with someone new that isn’t Oliver or myself.

After changing my clothes, Valentina and I go to the nearest club. She’s wearing black pants with a white shirt and a leather jacket. We seem like old-time friends, she’s talking about Lucho, his dickhead boyfriend, who basically wants her just to fuck her.

“You should definitely dump him!” I talk very slow, after all I’m at my fourth drink.

“I know! But it’s easy!” She’s pretty drunk too.

“So, you’re gay?” she asks while staring at me like I’m a mythological creature.

“Yeah, single and gay! Nothing worse!” We both start laughing.

“I love this song! Let’s dance!” Valentina takes my hands and bring me to the dance floor. I’m not the type that dance in front of other people, but I’m drunk, heartbroken and with a beautiful girl so…! As soon as the beat drops, Valentina starts dancing leaving me speechless. She moves her body like she’s in some sort of a mental trip. I just try to copy what she does. Valentina keeps coming closer and closer and literally dance on me. Even If I’m drunk, I’m not touching her, I never danced with anyone beside Kate and it’s strange to be this close with another woman. 

“Come ooooooon!” Valentina is shouting and laughing, she takes my hands and put them on her hips. Damn Juliana, just enjoy the night, you’re dancing with a beautiful girl, don’t think about your fucking ex. The alcohol just hit my brain and tears starts coming down in my face. Without saying anything, I run away from the dance floor. I need air.

“Fuck!” I sit on the floor in the street near a trash can.

“Juuuuls! What’s happened?” Valentina arrives and sits near me. She’s all sweaty and her face is red.

“Sorry…It’s just too soon for all of this.”

“This what?”

“Dancing, enjoying life…I need my time to be sad!” I don’t even know what I’m saying. “There’s nothing wrong in being sad!” She’s still screaming even if it is unnecessary. She put her arm around my back.

“You seem to be a strong person, crying is good. I cried with you two hours ago, everyone cry!” I don’t want her to comfort me. Suddenly I ask myself what the hell I was thinking when I invited her to drink something together. All I need is to be alone.

“I have to go!” I stand up and I start walking fast.

“Wait I…” I don’t let her finish because I start running away. I know that I’m being a bitch, but I’m drunk and for real, I was dumped yesterday it’s to soon for me to be out here partying and making new friends. I will not be surprised if Valentina will hate me after this night. 

It’s been three days since I’ve been a bitch with Oliver’s colleague, Valentina, and I don’t know why but I can’t stop thinking about it. I mean, she’s a stranger to me and I shouldn’t care this much, I shouldn’t worry about her feelings, but I do just that. Fuck. I’m in front of the mirror, naked, and I’m looking at my body, I definitely should workout more, I’m getting fat. I have black eye bags that make me look like I was dead and then reanimated. I walk toward my drawer to get dressed. My room is the reflection of my feelings right now. A mess. Completely. There are shoes everywhere, clothes on my bed, chips on the floor and a slice of pizza from yesterday night. I really have to get my shit together, otherwise I’ll end up buried alive by my own stuff. It’s weird to feel this way because of a person, I mean, no one should have this much power over our life, but with Kate I was happy, I didn’t love her, I mean, we really had fun together, but love is a big word to say. I know, I sound crazy, I ask myself too “Why? If you didn’t love her, are you suffering this much?” Well, I don’t know. Maybe because I was getting used to being with her, doing things together, having a sort of routine, I don’t know. Or maybe it’s just the shame to have been rejected. I’m pathetic. 

I have voices from the living room, I think it’s Oliver with her models again. Wait, is Valentina here? I put my jeans and my shirt on and I go out of my room but I’m disappointed when I see only Roxy and Heather. Instinctively I ask Oliver “Is Valentina coming?” hoping for a positive reply.

“Not today!” My friend says without even looking at me, he’s setting his camera for taking pictures. She hates me, I know that, otherwise she would be here. She used to come here to study with Oliver, but in the past three days, Oliver went to her house instead. I only want to see her to apologize. Should I ask my roommate to give me her phone number? No, I would look pathetic. I take my bag and I go out of my apartment.

It’s almost lunch time so I need to find a place that can give me some pasta for like five dollars because I can’t spend more money. I enter in a place that is basically a dollar store but with food and I sit in a table far from the door. This place is amazing, okay, the quality isn’t that great but, a plate of pasta and a coke costed me only 2 dollars. I love that. The fact that I’m excited about spending less money is really sad. I almost choke with my food when I see Valentina entering inside the place followed by a guy, not his bodyguard, maybe his boyfriend. I quickly drink my coke and I run in the bathroom. Why am I hiding from her? What the fuck. I open the door just a little to see where she went and I see her in a table near mine. She’s wearing a white dress and of course, glitters on her hair. I quickly check her boyfriend too. He looks like one of the guys that insult the fat girl in high school, a bully. Oh no, Valentina is coming here. I run into the ladies bathroom and I literally slam the door behind me. What the hell is wrong with me? I really hope that she just wants to wash her hands and not to pee, otherwise I’m fucked. I hear the bathroom’s door opening and few seconds later she knocks at my door. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

“One moment.” I said with a fake voice…I’m crazy. After this, I’m going to hibernate myself into a clinic because I’m going crazy. I count till three and I open the door.

“Juliana?” Valentina is standing in front of me in all of her grace.

“Oh, you’re here…Hi!” I stammer. She opens her mouth to say something but it looks like she remembered the other night and after waving at me, she enters into the lady bathroom.

“Wait I…” She stops “I’m sorry for the other night, I don’t know what’s happened and…” Why I am so nervous? Am I sweating too?

“Don’t worry Juliana!” She says but with a different tone in her voice.

“Look, If you hate me, it’s okay, but you can come to my house and study with Oliver…” What the hell I’m saying?

“What? You think that I’m not coming to your place because of you?” She starts laughing. Why is she laughing?

“Well…I don’t know!” I admit.

“I’m not coming because it’s a delicate time for my father’s company and I have to stay more with him in my house, even while studying!” She crosses her arms. I don’t’ know what to say, I feel the stupidest person on this planet.

“Yeah, right…Uhm, okay!” I still stammering. 

“It’s all good! I don’t hate you!” Valentina comes towards me and she put her hand on my shoulder.

“For real, don’t worry!” She smiles at me. Her perfume is so sweet.

“Now, can I…?” She indicates the bathroom. “Of course, yes, sure!” I let her go into the bathroom and I literally run away from that place.

I should feel better, I talked to her and I apologized, but I feel worse. Why do I care so much about a stranger’s opinion on me? While I walk home, I stop in front of a tech store to look at all the stuff that I want but I can’t afford. I love tech stuff! 

“Now, the news! The Carvajal Company is opening their biggest store so far, here in L.A” This company is the biggest toys company in all the world. Every kid had received a toy from a Carvajal store. It’s like a dream for a child to go in one of their shops, they sell cotton candy, they have a cafeteria inside of them, where the waiters are dressed as candies and the employers are dressed as super heroes.

“León Carvajal is famous for donating millions of dollars to charity, he’s also considered as a visionary because every year his company earns more and more money!” Lucky him.

“Mister Carvajal and his family will be present at the opening of the new store, here in L.A!” 

“WHAT? VALENTINA IS A CARVAJAL?” I literally scream when I see Valentina beside León. I cover my mouth with my hands. OH MY GOD. SHE’S A MILLIONAIRE. HOLY SHIT. I’m internally screaming. Now it’s all clear. She couldn’t come to our apartment because we’re too poor for her! She can’t be seen with poor people like us, of course. That’s why she had a bodyguard. Wait, does Oliver know that? I take my phone from my bag and I immediately call Oliver. He never answers my calls. Ugh. I have to run home and tell him about all of this. This is insane. 

I’m almost home, I run for the entire time, I can’t wait to tell Oliver about this thing.

“Excuse me, are you Juliana Valdes?” A woman with blond hair stop me in front of entrance of the building where I live.

“Yes!” I say with a short breath.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Lúcia Borges, I work for the F.B.I. we’re investigating the death of Macario Valdes, your father, right?” 

What the… “Yes, he was my father. Why are you investigating my father’s death? It’s been like eleven years!” I’m really confused.

“We believe that he was involved is some criminal activities, so he faked his death and his keeping his illegal business pretty much alive.”   
I’m petrified. 

“I know, it’s a lot. If you can follow me, I’ll be happy to show you the entire case we have on him and to explain you the things better!” The woman says kindly.  
Speechless and devastated, I follow her inside the black car that will lead me into a sea of memories of my family and my past. The past that I struggle to forget day by day.


	3. WANNA TAKE A RIDE?

“Gooooood morning America, today is another great day to be Juliana Valdes. You thought that her girlfriend breaking up with her was enough for her? You are being delusional If you did! Nothing is ever enough for her! Everyday we are gonna give her a new reason to be disappointed with life and with people while enjoying her reaction.   
Stay tuned for updates and don’t forget to vote.   
Vote for YES if you want to give her a bad and devastating news, or vote NO If want to let her leave in peace”: 

YES- BAD NEWS   
38247239473294 

NO NEWS AT ALL  
0 votes

This is what happens everyday. It has to be this way. There is someone behind the scene directing my life that is enjoying giving me bad days after bad days. Like I’m in the Truman Show.   
The next poll will be “Would you like to send Juliana into a psychiatric hospital?” because I’m going crazy. I’m in this fucking police station from like seven hours and I’m still waiting for that woman agent to tell me something.   
I mean, you can’t tell people who believed for years that their father was dead, that maybe just maybe, their father is alive and then disappearing behind a black door for seven hours.   
You just can’t do that.   
You can’t, even If you are an F.B.I agent and you are very gorgeous. 

I’m sitting into a metallic chair that makes my butt hurt. The room where I am in is super sad, there’s a brown wallpaper and a green fitted carpet, there are police officers that run back and forth and are whispering to each other things that are maybe confidential information, they all have small dossiers in their hands.   
I have done basically everything in the past seven hours. I played Angry Birds on my phone, for the record, I’m the best at that game. I texted Oliver telling him “Don’t worry If you don’t see me again, the F.B.I took me!” To see his reaction, but he just sent me question marks followed by the emoji that laugh with tears.   
I even made some purchases on Amazon using Oliver’s account, I only spent few dollars for something very interesting.   
My phone battery died one hour ago and I’m here counting how many squares this wallpaper has.   
“Three-hundred and forty-four, three-hundred and forty-five…”

“Juliana, please come!” Like an angel from heaven, Lúcia Borges, the F.B.I agent appears from the black door.   
My brain, that apparently was sleeping, just woke up as soon as the voice of the agent arrived in my ears. I follow her inside a room that has nothing in it except a computer and two chairs.  
“Please sit here!” She points at one of the chairs.  
“I’m very sorry that you have waited this long, but you’ll understand that this is a case of maximum security…” While she talks, I observe her. She’s wearing a white shirt with the top two buttons unbuttoned, large black trousers and she has her hair loose on her shoulders.  
“So, tell me what you know about your father’s death!” She places her hands on the keyboard and she’s ready to write every single word I say.  
“Well, when I was ten, one night I went to sleep, and the morning after my mom announced me that my father was dead in an accident during work...” I remember the emptiness I felt that day.  
“My father wasn’t the greatest, he was always out for work and when he was home he was always on his phone screaming with someone, but I didn’t care because I was ten and my father was my superhero!” It’s true, he was sweet with me, and I loved him.  
“So your mom told you that he had an accident during work?” The agent asks.

"Yes!”

“You never asked anything else?”

“I was ten!” Lúcia looks at me like I am an alien.  
“Well…Did you go to his funeral?” The sound of the clicking is getting my nerves.  
“No, my mom decided that I was too little to see a dead body, so she left me with my neighbor while she attended to it.” While I’m saying that I think about how that suspicious it sounds.   
“So, you never saw the body?”I nod a no with my head.

“Let’s talk about your mom, Lupita, right?” 

“Yes.”  
“Are you in good terms with her?”  
“No, as soon as she found out I was gay, she kicked me out of our home!” When is this agony going to end?  
“How old were you?”  
“Uhm, 19, it was two years ago!”  
“We think that your mother helped your father build a new life to escape from us, because he was one of the most famous drug dealers here in L.A” Ouch, that hurts. 

My parents are criminals?  
“Sorry but, if he was this famous, why have I never read anything about it or why didn’t people run away from me when they heard my surname?”  
“Back in those days, he was all over the news, maybe you were too young to read a newspaper? Also, he called himself El Chino, so no one knew his identity, except us, we know everything” She smiles.  
El Chino? This is a lot to process.  
“So, you never saw him again? He never tried to contact you in some way?”  
“No! I told you, he died eleven years ago for me!”

Lúcia keeps dialing on the keyboard for like a minute and then she says “Well, I think it’s all for today, it’s late, you should go back home!”  
“What? I mean, you won’t tell me anything else?” I’m shocked.  
“For now our conversation ends here. But If you notice something weird or your father contacts you, please, let me know!” She gives me her business card.

I get up and before I leave the agent stops me “Juliana, wait…” She walks towards me “I’m sorry about all of this, and I know it’s shocking for you, but you have to learn that sometimes people we love are not how we except!”

“I don’t know what to say…”  
“Go and rest, I will contact you eventually, thank you for your collaboration!” Lúcia opens the door for me and she greets me with a soft smile.  
Not even a soft smile and a gorgeous woman can make me feel okay. If what she said is true my father is alive and he’s a drug dealer? And my mom knows that and she’s keeping his game up? Wow.

“Congratulations Juliana, you just won the award for worst parents in the history of worst parents!!!” says the voice in my head.  
What am I supposed to do now? Wait for my dad to appear around the corner? Or maybe I should wait for a call from Lupita? I think I need to sleep. Sleeping can fix everything.

“Oh my god it’s an earthquake!” I screaming as soon as I open my eyes.

“Juliana! It’s me Oliver, you have to wake up!” He keeps pushing my bed.

“Fuck you Oliver, I thought that I was about to die!” I put the pillow over my face.  
“You have to go to work! You slept all day, it’s almost seven in the afternoon, you can’t lose this job!”   
Oh my god, he sound like my dead-alive dad. Fuck.He pulls away the pillow and starts giving me little kisses, he knows I hate that.

“Okay, okay!” I push him.  
“You wake up in a bad mood princess?”  
“You ruined my mood!” I say with my eyes closed.  
“I love you!”  
“Whatever!”

“Tonight there’s a huge party in my college! Want to join me after your shift?” He walks towards my drawer and start to take my panties from it “You can wear one of these” He starts moving his ass like a pole dancer “You can find a girl and have fun with her!” 

I immediately get out of bed and run towards him.

“Give me my panties!”   
“You would be so sexy in this!” Oliver waves my panties in the air.

“Oh yes Roxy!!! I’m coming! Yes!” He tries to imitate me, but I definitely don’t sound like that while I having an orgasm. 

I want to be piss at him but I start laughing “Come on!” I say.“  
You’ll come?”  
“At the party or during the party?” I wink at him.  
“I knew it! There’s a sexy lesbian that want to get out of this sad body inside of you!"  
“Fuck you!” I grab my panties from his hands and I go straight to the bathroom.  
“You love me! Now go to work!” Oliver leaves me alone in my room.

Maybe I should go at this party. I mean, that’s what I need: a party. I need to drink, dance, forget my ex, forget my parents, forget the sexy F.B.I agent, forget everything. 

During my shift, I become paranoid and I start to pay attention to every man that enter into the bar because now I think that maybe one of them can be my father in disguise.   
“Gin tonic for me!” Says this woman in front of me.I make the drink without even thinking because my head is floating in the clouds.   
After the end of my shift, I go into the bathroom and I change my clothes. I choose a pair of red panties, just in case, you know, that something happens. I’m also wearing skinny jeans and a yellow crop top.I take the metro and I go to Oliver’s university. 

The music is so loud, there’s a wave of people dancing on the football field. I’m trying to call Oliver to see where the fuck he is, but his phone is off. I try to make my way through the crowd to reach the bleachers, maybe I can see him from there.Oliver is not in sight, so I just decide to leave that place and go back home or do something alone. 

I sit on the edge of the road to search a place nearby where I can drink something in peace.

“Juliana?” I turned around and I see her.

“Valentina!” I immediately get up from the sidewalk.

“What are you doing here?” She is beautiful. She’s wearing skinny jeans and a black t-shirt with a little rainbow on it.

“Oliver invited me, but I can’t’ find him!” I feel nervous. Now that I know that she’s a millionaire I feel like we’re not at the same level anymore.

“There are too many people! I hate chaotic places!” She says “I was actually leaving…”

“Are you going home?” I instinctively ask.

“You wanna go somewhere else?” She smiles at me and put her hand in her jeans pocket to take a key from it.

“What is that?” I’m intrigued.

“Look!” She indicates a red Vespa in front of us.

“No way! You have a Vespa?!” 

“Straight from Italy!” She’s proud of it.

“Wow!” She’s a millionaire, she can have even five Vespas.

“Wanna take a ride?” She looks at me in a way that make me feel, I don’t know, like…Alive?

With a smile, a true one, on my face I say “Let’s go!”


End file.
